A conventional plastic semiconductor package includes a semiconductor die encapsulated in a molded plastic body. The molded plastic body rigidifies and protects the die from the environment. A plastic semiconductor package also includes a metal leadframe wire bonded to bond pads on the die. An adhesive member, such as polyimide tape, or alternately an adhesive layer on the lead frame, attaches the die to the leadframe. The leadframe forms terminal leads for the package and provides internal signal, power and ground paths through the package body to the die.
One aspect of a plastic semiconductor package is that the molded plastic body, the die, the leadframe and the adhesive tape comprise different materials, having different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE). Because of the different coefficients of thermal expansion, thermo-mechanical stresses are generated within the package as the package is subjected to a temperature change. These stresses are particularly large during manufacture, as the package body cools from a relatively high molding temperature (e.g., 183° C.) to room temperature (e.g., 25° C.).
One problem that results from these thermo-mechanical stresses is referred to as “package bow” or “package warpage”. FIGS. 1A-1C illustrate different types of package bow, or warpage, in plastic semiconductor packages. In FIG. 1A, a semiconductor package 10A includes a plastic body 12A and a plurality of terminal leads 14A extending from the body 12A on opposed longitudinal sides thereof. The package 10A has undergone a negative bow and has the profile of a “frown”. Specifically, the package body 12A has bowed with respect to a theoretical flat profile FP by a warp distance X, which by convention is designated (−). In addition, some of the terminal leads 14A at the center of the package 10A are offset from a theoretical planar reference plane RP by an offset distance of Y.
In FIG. 1B, a semiconductor package 10B includes a package body 12B which has undergone a positive bow, and has the profile of a “smile”. Specifically, the package body 12B has bowed with respect to the theoretical flat profile FP by the warp distance X, which by convention is designated (+). In addition, some of the terminal leads 14B at the ends of the package 10B are offset from the theoretical planar reference plane RP by the offset distance Y.
In FIG. 1C, a semiconductor package 10C includes a package body 12C which has undergone both negative and positive warp distances X, and has an “undulating” profile. In addition, some of the terminal leads 14C in the center of the package 10C, as well as some of the terminal leads 14C at an end of the package 10C, are offset from the theoretical reference plane RP by the offset distance Y.
In each of the packages 10A, 10B, 10C the package bow has been illustrated as occurring along a longitudinal axis of the package. However, package bow can occur along any axis (e.g., lateral axis, diagonal axis) of the package 10A, 10B, 10C. Still further, package bow can be evaluated at any point on the package 10A, 10B, 10C. For example, one method for evaluating package bow is to measure the warp distance X at many different points on a major surface (e.g., top surface or bottom surface) of the package 10A, 10B, 10C. These measurements can be made using a surface laser profiler, a surface roughness meter, or with other conventional instruments known in the art.
Package bow can also be defined by a “warp factor”. SEMI (Semiconductor Equipment and Materials International) defines the warp factor as the warp distance X in mils divided by the length of the package in inches (i.e., WF=X(mils)/L(inches). SEMI standards (SEMI G37-88) for plastic molded small outline packages specify an acceptable warp factor as being 2.5 or less. SEMI standards (SEMI G37-88) also define package warpage as any non-linear dimensional change from the mold cavity characteristic.
One problem resulting from package bow is that the terminal leads 14A, 14B, 14C of the package are no longer coplanar. without co-planar terminal leads 14A, 14B, 14C, surface mounting of the package 10A, 10B, 10C to a supporting substrate, such as a circuit board, can be difficult. SEMI standards (SEMI G37-88) for plastic molded small outline packages specify that lead co-planarity, measured in a vertical direction, must be within 3 mils (i.e., Y<3 mils). For making planarity measurements, the reference plane RP can be defined by the three lowest terminal leads 14A, 14B, 14C from the bottom of the package 10A, 10B, 10C. In addition to affecting lead planarity, in lead on chip packages (LOC), package bow can adversely affect the planarity of the leadfingers on the leadframe, and the adhesive bonds to the die.
Also with package bow, once the package is surface mounted to the supporting substrate, additional stresses are generated at the soldered connections between the terminal leads 14A, 14B, 14C and the supporting substrate. These stresses can cause solder joint failure, and can decrease the lifetime of the package 10A, 10B, 10C. Package bow can also cause problems during handling of the packages 10A, 10B, 10C by automated pick and place equipment, which requires planar surfaces for suction cups to operate properly.
Package bow is particularly troublesome in thin packages, such as thin small outline packages (TSOP). In addition, package bow has become more of a problem due to decreases in the thicknesses of semiconductor dice. Conventional semiconductor dice, for example, have recently decreased in thickness from about 28 mils to about 14 mils. The thinner dice are more likely to bow in a package, and are less likely to provide a rigidifying structure in the package capable of resisting thermo-mechanical stresses.
In view of the foregoing, improved plastic semiconductor packages able to resist bowing, and improved methods for fabricating plastic semiconductor package with reduced bowing, are needed in the art.